guardiansofmiddleearthfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JAlbor/Guardians of Middle-earth Review Round-up
The game is out and the reviews are in! At last, Guardians of Middle-earth is playable, right now, on PSN and XBLA. So what are the critics saying? And, more importantly, what do YOU think of the game? Check out notable reviews below and be sure to share your own thoughts on the game in the comments below and in the Wikian Reviews Poll! Love it 'Machinima' 9/10 I am really impressed with GOME, AI issues notwithstanding. As a gateway to MOBAs, this game hooked me in a way I did not expect. It’s got that immediate gratification spirit to it, where I finish a match and immediately want to jump into another. The texture of The Lord of the Rings is represented beautifully in the gorgeous visuals and diverse, detailed character roster. The depth of the game reveals itself slowly through multiple plays, and if you’re the type of gamer that likes to master game systems, Guardians will have you locked in for a long time. 'EGM' 9/10 Easily as deep and addicting a MOBA as you’d find on the PC, Guardians of Middle-Earth should appeal to newcomers and veterans of the genre alike. Add in the Lord of the Rings flair and this should be money well spent for most gamers. 'Joystiq' 4/5 Guardians of Middle-Earth is successful in translating the MOBA genre on consoles, and Monolith deserves a lot of credit for not only taking on such a crazy task, but also attempting some smart innovations as well. The game's not perfect, and if the genre doesn't already appeal to you, this probably won't be the entry to convince you otherwise. But it is a neat experiment in translating a very PC-centric experience over to the console space, and a fun throwdown featuring some of fantasy's finest. 'The Escapist' 4/5 Guardians of Middle Earth is a hardcore experience in just about every sense of the word. If you're looking for a simple hack-and-slash brawler, you'll need to look elsewhere. Strategy is paramount here, and while the skill - or lack thereof - of your teammates can indeed doom you to failure, the rewarding feeling of waging a successful war is well worth it. 'Games Radar' 4/5 It’s easy to see how Monolith has made Middle-earth as accessible as it can be for first-time MOBA players without skimping too much on all the trimmings of what makes the genre so much fun on PC. The developers have also created a game that manages to capture the magic of the LotR universe without alienating those unfamiliar to the series. Truly a crowd-pleaser, Middle-earth is a great example of what a console MOBA should feel like and easily sets the bar for more games to come. Thought it was OK No critics have given Guardians of Middle-earth middling reviews as of yet. Hated it No critics have given Guardians of Middle-earth overwhelmingly negative reviews as of yet. Wikia Reviews What do you think of Guardians of Middle-earth? Awesome! It's OK. Terrible. Category:Blog posts